Robotic surgical systems have been used in minimally invasive medical procedures. Some robotic surgical systems include a console supporting a robot arm and a surgical instrument or at least one end effector that includes forceps or a grasping tool that is mounted to the robot arm. The robot arm provides mechanical power to the surgical instrument for its operation and movement. Each robot arm may include an instrument drive unit that is operatively connected to the surgical instrument.
Prior to or during use of the robotic system, surgical instruments are selected and connected to the instrument drive units of each robot arm. For proper installation to be completed, certain connecting features of the surgical instrument must be matingly engaged to corresponding connecting features of the instrument drive unit. Once these features are matingly engaged, the instrument drive unit can drive the actuation of the surgical instrument. However, connection and removal of surgical instruments to instrument drive units can be difficult. Further, cables for actuating functions of the surgical instrument can become entangled upon rotation of the surgical instrument relative to the instrument drive unit.
Therefore, there is a need for an instrument drive unit having a minimized size, that allows for greater degrees of freedom for an attached surgical instrument, and that provides for an easier removal and attachment of a surgical instrument.